Ghostcatchers:awakening
by tachi-kun
Summary: a life born of sin a destiny of death a life born of sin what will Naomi do when Eyclipse awakens?
1. Chapter 1

GHOSTCATCHERS

THE PEOPLE

Imaginative and sensitive

Compassionate and kind

Selfless and unworldly

Intuitive and sympathetic

THE WAR

ITs our Intention I swear not to bring in the false hope of the people

after all it is our duty as warriors to protect the people it is our calling.A force has come and is preparing to anniliate

the world we know.supernatural monsters that we can't stop,a foriegn power so dangerous that he himself lost control of it. They are his

supposed angels and we- those that protect you are the sinful devils going against his design- his plan we won't allow it, but that

is for the future were we are not at,we are going to the beginning to...

GHOSTCATCHERS:

FALLEN CHILD

ITalics indicate thoughts. "represent speech." (represent the narrator)

Chapter One:SISTER

"EYCLYPSE!"

Thump Thump

"EYCLYPSE TACHIBANA COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Thump Thump

"Oi, Kinkari Up here!"

Kinkari looks up her pale hair flowing with the swift movement, she spotted her sister sitting atop an old oak tree looking smug.

"You're evil,Eyclypse ya know that!",yelled Kinkari throwing her slight wrist in the air shaking her fist at her sister threateningly.

"KINKARI,EYCLYPSE!",called a voice in the distance,both Kinkari and Eyclypse turned towards the voice.Frowning,Eyclypse said,"Lets go

kinkari"she finished jumping from the branch she'd been perched on. She started walking leaving her sister to stare at her in awe. Kinkari

looked up towards where Eyclypse had been"That was at least,a fifty foot drop"she looked back towards her sister smiling "She's amazing"

(Gosua a desert country protected by sand and harsh winds its capital stands in the center of this desert planet its people used to warm not harsh weather

for in Gosua it is never winter.

The planet of Gosua is protected by five sisters: Tachibana Sisters

The deadly and breath-defying Soviergn Age18

The quiet beauty Siyon Age16

The tomboyish vixen Solri age16

And Of course...

the devil twins Eyclypse and Kinkari Age14

They protect Gosua from outside invaders using abilities only they possess,elements only they can touch, Earth, wind, fire, water

Gosua has been at peace for over Three hundred years that is until now)

15years later "SOVIERGN,MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!", shouted the young Eyclypse as she flew past her sister her feet barely touched the ground

as she sliced the man behind her sister in half,Soviergn grabbed her sister's wrist"STOP,NO KILLING,EYCLYPSE!",commanded Soviergn

Eyclipse stared at her sister a blank look in her pale grey eyes suddenly a fire burst withen her eyes,"DON'T KILL.DON'T KILL.ARE YOU INSANE!",she screeched

"WHAT DO I LET THEM KILL ME THEN?" Soviergn balked at her young sister's words. "LIKE HELL I WILL!"eyclipse charged,Soveirgn turned

and watched the dark-haired girl run,

_The girl kill that girl if i kill her it'll be over Kinkari..._

CLANG!

"SOVIERGN!HOW DARE YOU!", Eyclipse pushed her sword forward forcing her sister back,Soviergn looked down at the young girl standing

before her,Eyclipse saw her sister's confusion and used it to her advantage she fell back sending Soviergn forward Eyclipse pushed

forward and sent her sister flying into the wall,losing her balance Eyclipse fell,Exsausted She placed her cursed right hand on

the ground the ancient beads rattling together,she pushed herself up"It-It was you,wasn't it?YOU KILLED HER,DIDN'T YOU?"Eyclipsed screamed.

Rising swiftly from the ground.Eyclipse looked at her sister and her sister looked at her

Gold met red.

Eyclypse waited as time seemed to stop as her sister hesitated.

"Yes."

Soviergn looked up at her two sisters on the rock as Solri dove wanting nothing more than to welcome death,Soviern held still

as the legendary Suikotesu plunged toward her chest.

SLLLSH

"EYCLYPSE!",Siyon screamed as her youngest sister stopped the water blade with her bare hands,"Solri,this is not the way."

she said evenly her dark eyes supressing the anger she held within

Solri stepped back eying her youngest sister suspiciously doubtful of what her sister was about to do even though she had no clue

as to what her devilish sister was planning.

Eyclypse stood her long hair free from its bonds floated around her giving the young woman a angelic look but her eyes held

the look of a devil on a hunt."The gate... how does it work?",she asked smoothly.Soviergn looked unsure so"TELL ME OR I WON'T KILL

YOU!"Eyclypse barked.Soviergn jumped"H-Hai! The gate functions on pure,unsoiled blood."

_SO that girl's a sacrifice.For What?_

She's a sacrifice for what,exactly?"Eyclype asked dejectedly."To keep the gates open.",Soviergn replied.

_Right._

Eyclypse stepped up to the young girl,holding the Hirikotsu above her small form."MMNNMHMM!"the girl cried trying to break her

bonds which was futile.

eyclypse faltered as she saw the girl's eyes.

AMTHESTE.

_Like her.My baby has the same eyes as her.same age.same eyes._

_"okassan,its okay I knew the moment you left that you weren't coming back its okay.its okay..."_

"I-I can't." she replied.

Solri,Siyon and Soviergn held their breath.

The sword fell.

Eyclypse smiled.

And the world turned black.

_"I forgive you."_

Three centuries later-

Year 1995 EARTH

"TACHIBANA,ARE YOU SERIOUS?"shouted an old man,glaring back at the old face the red-eyed girl answered"yes,i had a daughter

her name is Naomi and she is five this year."finishing,she turned on her heel her quadroon following close behind.

"GAH!TACHIBANA,DAMMIT!

"See told ya,Natea!"said a purple haired girl skipping slightly to keep up with the longer strides of her companions."Yeah,whatever."replied said male.

"Onimori-san,are you feeling well?"asked a tall light-blue haired man turning his head slightly to look at her,the red-eyed Onimori

replyed"I'm fine Neya,just tired is all." Neya nodded his head in understanding.He looked down at the pale haired girl walking

next to Onimori barely passing her knee,the girl was her daughter who was five this year.Neya smirked.

_One year older than Haru and five years older than Namomo this wi-_

BOOM!

"NEYA WAKE UP YA IDIOT!"shouted Noshio is red hair swirling in his eyes as he avoided the unexpected explosion.

Onimori handed her daughter to the ten year old Sakuwa who hid with her in his arms

"SETA,WHERE ARE YOU!"she yelled unable to see through the smoke,she barely dodged the second explosion.

The pale haired Naomi locked her silver eyes on the blue green ones in front of her and...

Kicked him hard in the stomach."I am not a runt"she said. Sakuwa looked at the young Naomi matter-of-factorly"YOU A-R-E SH-O-R-T."he said smirking.

"Well,Well there it is the creature it self"

SAkuwa looked up quickly "GHOSTER!" He ran grabbing Naomi and jumped over the ledge just in time to avoid the explosion.

"DAMN BRATS!"yelled the ghoster from high above them he shot a beam of pure energy at the and Sakuwa ducked his head...

But nothing came.He looked up to see the small Naomi standing in front of him her arms out stretched and the ghoster nursing a

wounded shoulder.He looked at the small girl on the ground."Who are you?"he growled out,clutching his shoulder he jumped down

facing the small girl with three feet in between them. They waited.

"Well?"he snapped.

_"I forgive you"_

The young girl looked up.She answered.

_"I FORGIVE YOU."_

"My name is Eyclyse and I am going to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

GHOSTCATCHERS

The Ghostcatchers

In the perception of the smallest is the secret of clear vision;

in the guarding of the weakest is the secret of all strength.

(Previously on Ghostcatchers: "You betrayed us I can't believe you!" "Eyclypse dont do it."

_"Its okay.I forgive you"_

"Who are you?" "My name is Eyclypse and I am going to kill you.")

**CHAPTER TWO:MOTHER**

Y-You you're Eyclypse Tachibana?" said the young ghoster mockingly.

"I am."

Sakuwa watched as the young Naomi moved with a grace that denied her her rights of age she was more than a shrimpish five year old now. She held the grace of a woman.A warrior.

"If you are...THEN DIE!",the young ghoster sent a blast towards the young Naomi who stared at it unmoving.She chanted something under her breathe and no sooner had the blast appeared it disappeared into thin air. Sakuwa stared in shock at what had happened.

_"Shes extrordinary!"_

"You. Young boy leave now", Eyclypse said to him her voice betraying no emotion at all.Sakuwa watched in awe as Eyclypse moved forward with a speed never thought possible even for a ghostcatcher of her status. She rushed past him and he saw her eyes.

_RED!_

_BLOOD RED!_

"DIE,GHOSTER SCUM!" she yelled,charging towards the wounded ghoster her hands clawed ready to strike.

"NAOMI!",a voice screamed. Eyclypse turned her eyes widened.

_Soviergn?_

She stopped and turned towards the orange haired girl,who stood unflinching."YOU! YOU DIED!"Eyclypse cried pointing her finger at the girl."SOVIERGN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" she screamed.The orange haired girl looked at her oddly but didnt answer,her gold eyes scanned the area taking in everything around until they landed on Eyclypse again."I'm not Soviergn. I am Nanoya."she said"...And thats my cousin...so get out of her mind now." Eyclypse looked at this girl and growled she move forward,poised to kill the insolent child before her.Sakuwa gasped.

_"Stop!"_ Eyclypse stopped her body frozen her long silver hair flowing around her as the too small outfit clung to her body displaying all her curves, she turned to look at the red-haired boy. "Brazen, child you dare tell me what to do?" she turned and stalked towards the young boy.

"SAKUWA, GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" Sakuwa jumped and looked up at his father who's eyes were wide fear etched across his face.

"S-Sakuwa?"

Sakuwa turned.Naomi had come back.

She fell.

And the ghoster grabbed her and disappeared and Sakuwa's haand was still outstretched reaching for a girl who wasn't there anymore.

ELSEWHERE

"So is she awake yet?" asked a young boy is pale hair glowing in the moonlights glow. a voice answered back."Not yet."

Naomi awoke tot he soound of wolves barking outside her door. She ran to it letting the wolves run in they jumped on her licking and nipping at her face and arms.

Naomi laughed that was until she realized she had an audience.

"Who are you?" she growled Eyclypse's tone still dripping through her voice. The pale haired boy looked at her haughtingly.

_Child here me! Get away!_

"Huh? A-A voice a voice inside my head!" cried Naomi. A piercing pain shoy through her entire body, she fell to her knees " Nnn Get out-GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"she cried.

_Foolish little girl you are there's and there is know one to stop them._

"Here me Naomi Tachibana...My name is Aeon Sacaruchi..and...I lead the rebellion against the lesser demons.We are going to use you. You are going to kill your old family for us."said Aeon is pale hair fell covering his eyes from her view. She clutched her head,"I-I won't."she said defiantly. Aeon raised his head sharply his peircing grey eyes looked straight through her Naomi's eyes widened as her mind glazed over

_Little girl.My little girl.What is your name?_

_I-I am Naomi Tachibana daughter of the ghostcatchers._

_What's yours?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_Well you know my name, so i shuld know yours,then right?_

_Very well. My name is Eyclypse Tachibana and I am your foremother._


End file.
